You're the Father, A Bones Story
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: POST SEASON 6. What happens after the screen goes black at the end of the 'Change in The Game'. A story about how Brennan and Booth accept their big news and how they break it to the Squints.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I don't own Bones I just love it so much!_

* * *

**SEASON 6:**

(During and Post "The Change In The Game")

"Sweetie are you okay in there?" cries out the voice of my best friend Angela Montenegro through the bathroom door. I just shrug despite the fact that she couldn't see me. I look down at the positive pregnancy test that I was clutching in my hand. How was I ever going to tell Booth about this? What would he think? I open the bathroom door and walk out into the bedroom in my apartment and burst into tears as Angela curiously looks at me. She hurries over to my side "Brennan is everything okay?" she asks "Are you…." she cuts off and just points to her stomach where she was pregnant with her and Hodgins' baby. I nod and pass her the test still sobbing. "Oh My God Sweetie!" she cries, "You and Booth are going to be parents" I just nod. "Are you okay, our kids can be friends!" I sigh, "Well Ange my one problem is Booth, this wasn't planned what if he doesn't want to be a father again?" I sob. Angela just clenches her fingers into a fist and smiles "Sweetie if that man does anything to hurt you, I'll kick his ass and I'll kick it hard!" she cries. "Are you sure that is a good idea, you are pregnant yourself right now?" I reply as I wipe my eyes. Angela just smiles "Bren, okay I'll wait till I have the baby and then I'll kick ass, if needed that is" she laughs "That's what best friends are for right?" I nod "Right" I reply as Angela gives me a hug. I hug her back; this wasn't going to be as bad as first presumed with friends like Angela.

How was I ever going to break this news to Booth? How was he going to react? I couldn't stop asking myself all of these questions. Angela had gone home and promised not to tell Hodgins about anything that had happened. I was grateful for that. It was going to be hard enough just telling Booth, I didn't even want to think about telling all my colleagues. I grab a book and do one of my favourite things. I read. After a few pages my phone rings. I pick it up and begin to speak with Cam about a body that had been found in a bowling alley. I get changed into some loose fitting clothes and hurry off to the Royal Diner to meet up with Booth.

**AFTER THE MURDER IS SOLVED:**

Oh no I think he may have guessed, I have to tell him really soon. I had just visited Angela in hospital where she had just given birth to a beautiful baby boy. Michael Vincent. I had had a bit of a talk with her and given Michael a stuffed bunny toy. I glance over at Booth who was walking next to me. We were leaving the hospital and heading to Booth's car so we could stop by the Royal Diner. I couldn't leave it any longer, I just had to tell him. We were almost at the car when I stopped walking. As I stood in the middle of the footpath I began the fateful conversation. "Booth…" I begin Booth just stops and looks at me. He opens his mouth but I start talking "I'm pregnant…" Booth's face suddenly changes and becomes expressionless. "And you're the father" I finished. Booth just stands looking at me. I feel the wind whipping my calves and almost burst into tears. I just knew this would happen. I begin to walk off when Booth suddenly moves to face me and lays his hand on my arm. His mouth curves up into a smile. I fell flushed with relief and let my own mouth curve into a smile as well. Maybe it wasn't as bad as I first thought. Maybe with Booth by my side we could raise this little baby into a beautiful person.

"Oh my God Bones do you believe it we're going to be parents" Booth exclaims as we head to the Diner. "Well it was a bit of a shock" I just reply. Booth smiles "You weren't worried I'd get upset with you, were you?" he asks. I sigh, "Well I suppose I was a bit anxious about what you'd think" I reply. Booth just smiles "Why would you worry I love you Bones, I've loved you since that first night in the rain, hell I've loved you since I first saw you when I walked in on your lecture, your ponytail bouncing" I smile at his beautiful face illuminated by the moonlight coming in through the window. "I love you too Booth since the first time you interrupted me" I reply squeezing Booth's hand really tight. He squeezes mine back. "Do you believe in fate?" he asks. I just smile "No, not at all" I reply. Booth shakes his head "Some things never change"

"Are you tired Bones?" Booth asks as he stops the car in a parking spot outside of the diner "Because if you are we can just head back to my apartment and we can eat something there" I smile, he was very concerned about me and that for some reason felt good. I smile at him and let out a yawn "I suppose if you put it that way I wouldn't mind a bit of a rest back at the apartment" I reply. Booth nods "Great I'll get you a mineral water or something and we can just put our feet up and relax" I smile at him and nod as the car pulls out into the busy street.

"Come in Bones, put your feet up, lay down" Booth laughs as he flicks on a light switch. We had taken the stairs considering the issue that we'd recently had regarding the elevator during a blizzard. I sit down on Booth's sofa and yawn. Booth hurries over to the sofa holding a glass of mineral water he sits down beside me and passes me the drink. "Here Bones remember if you need anything I'll be right here" he says with a smile. I just lean against him and sip my drink letting the flavour of fruity bubbles overwhelm my taste buds. Booth begins to stroke my cheek and I feel him kiss my neck. "Geez Bones I've been wanting to do this for years and all of a sudden I have everything I've ever wanted" Booth whispers in my hair. "I'm just thanking this little baby for bringing us together," he continues. I don't reply and just let him hold me. I really love this man.

Booth and I both walk into the bathroom. Booth had suggested that I should have a shower and get settled. "Make sure that the water is set to the correct temperature before getting in" he informs me "I'm just grabbing us some towels" I smile at Booth and watch as he disappears down the hallway. I remove my shirt, pants and underwear. I step into the shower and let myself be engulfed in the fog. I begin to wash myself using a lavender bar of soap that Booth had lent me. I then hear the shower door pull open and click closed. I turn around to see Booth smiling at me. I blush a deep red "Booth what are you doing here" I stutter self-consciousness filling my voice. He just smiles at me "Well I thought the quicker that we both have a shower the quicker that we can relax and get comfortable" he replies. I just nod the redness in my cheeks lessening. I was about to share everything in my life with Booth so what could one little shower harm. I smile at Booth as he strokes my back. "I just can't wait for this baby he whispers" I just nod through the stream of water "We're going to love the child so much"

After quite a while in the shower Booth and I decided that it was about time to dry off and relax. Booth puts a towel over my shoulders and dries me despite my objections that I could do it myself. Booth changes into some boxer shorts and climbs onto the bed. He had supplied me with some of his FBI t-shirts to wear. I put on my underpants and slip the shirt on over my head before running a brush through my damp hair and climbing onto the bed. "Hey you look beautiful Bones" he says softly as he lays the quilt over me. He then glances at me curiously "May I…you know" he begins pointing to the slight bump forming on my stomach. I nod and pull up my shirt letting him have a look. He kisses it softly then lays his hand on it. "I think they're kicking" Booth laughs. "It's gonna be one feisty baby just like it's mommy". I let out a sigh "Booth it is too early for the baby to be kicking" I say with a smile. He just shakes his head "Gee Bones you don't always have to be so logical"

* * *

_Please read and review. Which character would you like the happy couple to break their news to first_? _You can add a character to your review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I don't own Bones I just obsess over it!_

* * *

I roll over in bed and open my eyes to find myself facing Booth. I feel confused for a minute and then it all comes back to me. I was pregnant, I was asleep besides Booth and I was in a serious relationship. I was Booth's girlfriend and we were happy finally after all these years. I just smile to myself and give Booth a nudge. "Booth wake up" I whisper softly. He rolls over and smiles at me. "Hey Bones, what's the time?" he asks. I smile and glance at the digital clock. "7:48" I reply. He nudges my shoulder softly "You have to be so exact don't you?" I just smile and put my hand over my mouth as I let out a small yawn. Booth stretches out his arms and steps out of bed. I watch him pull some jeans on over his boxer shorts and a shirt over his head. I get up and ready as well considering that Booth was having Parker over again for the weekend. I smile at Booth "What time is Parker coming over?" I ask. "Rebecca said she'd drop him by at 8:30" he replies as he pulls some socks on over his feet. I nod "We have to be prepared so let's hurry along" I reply as I brush out my hair and pull it into a high ponytail. Booth just shrugs "Why do we have to be prepared Bones, Parker's a good kid and not that hard to handle" I smile at Booth and lay my hand on my stomach. "I know he's a good kid but we have to tell him something" I begin. Booth nods "He shouldn't have a problem with that I can see him being a great big brother" Booth responds. I just nod and make my way down the stairs. It wasn't that I didn't trust Booth but that I knew Anthropologically speaking sibling rivalry was very common.

"Hey buddy!" cries Booth as he scoops up his son and spins him around. He was ten years old and getting a bit to big for this but Booth didn't seem to care. I smile at the two of them. Rebecca had just dropped off Parker and the young boy had come running excitedly into the apartment Minecraft backpack bouncing about on his back. Booth puts his son down and complains about him getting too heavy. "Hi Dr Bones" laughs Parker "I was hoping you'd be visiting dad" I smile at the ten year old. "Yes Parker about that I have to speak to you about something" I begin. Booth gives me a little thumbs up. Parker looks interested "Yeah Dr Bones what do you want to say?" he asks. I just smile and make him sit down on the couch in case he was very shocked about the news. I stand up in front of Parker. "Do you notice anything different about me?" I ask the young boy. He just shrugs "You look different without a lab coat I s'pose…" he replies trailing off. I shake my head and smile at his creativity. "No that's not it," I reply "You're going to be a big brother" Parker just stops and stares. "Who's having a baby Dr Bones?" he asks. I just let out a laugh "Me silly" I inform him "Me and your daddy are going to have a little baby" I reply. Parker just sits in silence and the silence was really worrying me. "Are you okay with that Parker?" I ask. The silence just continues until it is broken with a slow nod. A smile forms on Parker's lips "I'm okay with that Dr Bones" he replies. "I've always wanted to be a big brother" I was flushed with relief. What the Booth boys thought of this pregnancy was very important to me. Parker then stops and looks at me. "Does that mean that you and dad are in love now?" he asks. I smile "Yes Parker, this little infant has made us realise our true feeling for each other" I smile. Parker then steps forward and gives me a hug "What are you going to call it Dr Bones" he asks. I smile "Well Parker I only found out about the baby yesterday so it is a bit early to choose names" I tell the young boy "But if you have any ideas feel free to tell me or your father" Parker just nods his blonde curls bouncing. This baby was very blessed to have such a wonderful big brother.

Parker hurries over to his father a huge smile on his young face. I smile at Booth and nod indicating that it all went smoothly and Parker was happy. Booth leans over and looks at Parker. "Hey buddy what did you think of Dr Bones' big news?" he asks his son. Parker just nods "It's great dad are you going to marry Dr Bones soon?" Booth smiles "Well I don't know buddy Bones doesn't like marriage" he replies. Parker just nods "I understand…sorta…not really" he replies. Booth just ruffles his son's hair. "Well I'll explain it to you when you are a bit older" Booth informs Parker. The young boy just smiles "I can't wait to tell my friends at school that I'm going to be a big brother!" the young boy cries as he runs out the room. Booth just smiles at me "I take it that the big news went well" he laughs. I just nod Parker really was a great kid.

* * *

_AN: Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2. Chapter three will be up soon. Brennan will experience pregnancy cravings and suggestions are still open for the next characters that find out about the news. Sweets to come as well! Please Read and Review because more reviews equal more B&B. _


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: I don't own Bones. Chapter 3 is up. This is a bit different to what was first planned. Thanks for sticking with this story. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Tempe what is wrong?" asks my father as we all take a seat around a table in the Royal Diner. Booth and I had decided that it was time to fill him in on the details that he was yet to find out. I felt Booth clasp my hand tightly in his as I look at my father. "Dad," I begin "Booth and I have an announcement". My dad smiles "You have finally decided to get married?" he suggests. I glance at him shocked "Dad you know I don't believe in marriage" I reply. My father just shakes his head "Then what is it?" he asks. Booth and I just look at each other. I was worried about how dad would react but I felt Booth's hand stroking my back softly. My mouth was suddenly dry and I wasn't sure what to say. I give Booth a pleading look and he nods. I watch as he takes over and looks at my father "Well Max your daughter and I…we're having a baby…Bones is pregnant" he informs Max. My father just stares "You two…you're having a baby" he practically screams "I didn't even know you were a couple" he says trailing off. I smile at my father "I didn't know we were a couple either" I reply. My father looks worried and places his hand on my shoulder "Are you okay with that?" he asks me. I nod "Yes dad, Booth couldn't be happier and I think that inspired me to feel better about it". My father shakes his head "As long as it is okay with you I'm fine with it" Max replies. My father leans over and shakes Booth's hand "Congratulations" Max says looking at Booth "I can't think of a person I'd rather have my daughter start a family with then you" he replies. I nod and smile at my dad "I'm happy you're okay with this dad" I say softly. "Of course I am Tempe, you're old enough to make your own decisions," he says with a smile. I nod. I was happy that my father was accepting of my decisions and I was happy that I was having this little baby.

"Okay Bones we have to shock him slowly" Booth whispers. We were on our way to a couple consoling session with Dr Lance Sweets. He still didn't know about the baby and we wanted to shock him the best that we could. "Okay you have to not be able to keep your hands off me and I have to let slip the word babe a few times and maybe mention some of the times that we made love" Booth says with a cheeky smile. I felt bad that we were tricking Sweets but I suppose he'd find out eventually anyway.

"So what sort of partner issues have you been having lately?" Sweets begins. I slide my hand along Booth's chest and lean against him. Sweets glances at us strangely "Babe what did you want to tell Sweets?" Booth asks as he instated part two of our grand master plan. I lean over and kiss Booth softly "Oh I don't know…" I say trailing off. Sweets was beginning to look even more concerned "Is everything okay between you two?" he asks "You don't usually get so intimate during sessions, well you don't get intimate…ever". I just run my hand along Booth's thigh "Well Booth and I we wanted to talk to you about…" I begin but Booth cuts me off. "Gee you are sexy Bones" Booth laughs as he kisses the tip of my nose. I giggle softly and Sweets looks scared. The young psychologist jumps up from his seat "Are you sure you're okay?" he practically screams, "Dr Brennan can't keep her hands off you and Agent Booth you've been acting as though she is your girlfriend". Sweets shakes his head "What is going on here?" he asks. Booth just looks at me and we both break down into a fit of giggles. Sweets looks irritated "Why is this funny, I don't get the joke" he cries. Booth just shakes his head "Sweets haven't we told you that Brennan is pregnant?" Booth says in a normal tone as though he was just telling Sweets the weather. The young psychologist's jaw almost drops and hits the ground "You're WHAT!" he cries. "I'm pregnant Sweets" I reply with a smile. Lance just stares at me "When did this happen?" he asks, "You actually slept together?" he asks pure disbelief in his voice. I smile at him and so does Booth "Yeah quite a few times actually, Bones is really good in bed" Booth laughs. Sweets just stares his eyes wide "Geez even the impossible can happen" he says with a sigh as he plops down on his couch. Booth and I exchange a smile. Success, we'd just shocked the hell out of our therapist.

* * *

_AN: Poor Sweets he was really in for a shock. _

**_UP NEXT: Angela and Brennan have a heart to heart and Caroline finds out the news in a very unorthodox way..._**

_Hope you liked that chapter. The Update should be up soon. _

_Please Read and leave a review, the button doesn't bite, just give it a press!_

_Thanks for Reading_


End file.
